мιѕтαкєѕ
by Acaeber
Summary: U.A. Por que como Uchiha, tiene que ser arrogante y atractivo; sí o sí. Y nosotras como mujeres, cometemos varios errores antes de caer ante él. —Mi nombre es Sasuke. —Y lo siguiente de lo que estás enterada es que ya le has dado tu número. NM: TALV.
1. First Mistake: Conocerlo

**Nombre****: **.:мιѕтαкєѕ:.

**Summary****:** Por que como Uchiha, él maldito tiene que ser arrogante y atractivo; sí o sí. Y nosotras como mujeres, cometemos nueve errores antes de caer completamente ante él. —Mi nombre es Sasuke. —Y lo siguiente de lo que estás enterada es que ya le has dado tu número.

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

**Advertencias****:** Rated T; dichoso sea el que sepa a qué me refiero xD.

**N/A****:** ¡Jo! Amare este escrito para toda la eternidad. Llego cuando pensé que muchas estaban fantaseando con Sasuke. Cosa que generalmente ocurre cuando una comienza a ver la serie de Naruto (Lo digo por experiencia, créanme xD) Y dije:_ ¿Por qué no hacer un Fic dirigido a todas aquellas chicas?_ Incluyéndome, claro. Y aquí esta. Un fic de todos los errores que cometeríamos si el Uchiha fuera de carne y hueso y nos lo cruzáramos en la calle xD.

**Aclaraciones****:** El Fic tendrá unos nueve capitulos. No serán muy largos, a excepción de algunos, porque luego tanta letra cansa, y más cuando estas en compu. Ya tengo todos los capítulos escritos, porque no quería publicar y que pidieran conti y yo tuviera atascos mentales o no tuviera tiempo para escribir, así que publicare de acuerdo a como dejen Reviews. La historia la publicare en el género de fantasía, por el simple hecho de que cosas como estas, no ocurren, así que tiene el género bien ganado xD. En fin, creo que eso es todo.

* * *

Ƒιяѕт мιѕтαкє: ¢σησ¢єяℓσ

* * *

Suspiras cansada cuando ves a toda esa muchedumbre fuera del edificio en el que trabajas, y te reprochas por haberte quedado a arreglar el papeleo que bien podías arreglar al día siguiente. No te queda más remedio que resignarte y hacerte un pequeño hueco entre tanta gente; al hacerlo, te das cuenta del maldito calor, pues estamos a mediados de Agosto. Las personas que caminan a tu lado sudan y se pegan unas a otras cuando pasan cerca. 

_Es asqueroso_, piensas.

Caminas lo más rápido que puedes, buscando una salida entre tanta gente, pero sientes como tu celular suena y vibra, y te detienes para buscarlo en la bolsa donde llevas el maquillaje, las llaves, facturas vencidas y por vencer, algún dulce para cuando se te antoje, papeles y demás cosas que crees que en algún momento te servirán, aunque no será así. Tientas toda la bolsa y su contenido, y cuando estas por darte por vencida, lo encuentras hasta el fondo de la bolsa. Rápidamente lo tomas y lo sacas mientras suena el último timbrazo. Tienes esperanza de contestar la llamada, pero es demasiado tarde; 1 Llamada Perdida. Suspiras, y piensas guardar el celular para seguir con tu camino.

Tus planes se ven frustrados cuando un idiota pasa a tu lado y de un empujón hace que sueltes el teléfono. Le gritas y reclamas, pero este ni bien te hace caso. Mientras tanto, tu celular cayo quien sabe dónde, fue arrastrado por los pies de alguna otra persona, y lo más probable es que este destrozado debido al golpe.

Te agachas y tratas de verlo entre los pies de las personas que pasan sin siquiera inmutarse por lo que estás pasando. Tienes ganas de llorar cuando no logras verlo. El celular te costó tres meses de trabajo, y no pensabas llegar a perderlo de forma tan ridícula. Sobas tu cien, mientras meditas y te haces a la idea de que has perdido tu celular, y que para comprarte otro necesitaras horas extras en el trabajo.

Sientes que alguien se coloca tras de ti, pero le restas importancia. _Sera una persona más_, piensas. Y entonces, escuchas una voz ronca que te llama. Giras y te encuentras con el ser más atractivo que has visto en tu vida. Alto, de cabello negro y rebelde, de piel como porcelana, que te mira mientras te alarga algo. Tu _celular_.

—Esto es tuyo, ¿no? —asientes mientras lo tomas. —Lo he encontrado tirado por ahí.

—Gracias. —te regañas internamente al escuchar salir tu voz tan chillona.

—De nada.

Sin saber que más decir, te despides con un gesto de mano mientras sonríes, y comienzas a caminar de nuevo mientras aprietas el celular en tus manos. No has avanzado mucho cuando lo escuchas llamarte otra vez. Sin poder evitarlo, te giras y lo miras.

—Me preguntaba si querrías darme tu número. —alzas una ceja. Es atractivo, sí, pero es un desconocido. Él te mira intensamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero no. —contestas al fin, mientras algo en tu mente te grita y se molesta por perder una oportunidad como esa. —No le doy mi número a desconocidos. —repones.

Él sonríe arrogante, y avanza un poco hacia ti.

—Pero yo no soy un desconocido. —avisa. —Soy Sasuke.

¡Sabes su nombre! No puedes evitar sentirte feliz, y mientras el continua observándote, tú comienzas a imaginar cómo sería si pasearan juntos, si comieran juntos, si lo _hicieran_ juntos… para cuando terminas de pensar en cuanta cosa pudieron estar haciendo_ juntos_, ya has pensado e imaginado hasta como sería la boda. Niegas rápidamente con la cabeza y sales de tu burbuja.

—Gusto en conocerte, Sasuke. —dices, y el frunce el ceño.

—Yo aún no se tu nombre.

—Lo sé. Nos vemos. —sonríes mientras te alejas. Sabes que te sigue con la mirada, y piensas que quizá está esperando que te des vuelta y digas algo más, pero no será así. _Has superado una prueba más en tu camino_, te consuelas. Tú te pierdes en la multitud sin saber que él sonríe orgulloso.

Sin saber muchas cosas, realmente.

Por qué te diriges a tu hogar sin saber que mientras tenía tu celular, ha tomado datos importantes como tu nombre y tu número telefónico.

Por qué te diriges a tu hogar sin saber que dentro unas horas más, te llamara.

Por qué te diriges a tu hogar sin saber que, al toparte con él, has cometido uno de los _errores_ más grandes de tu vida.

_Conocerlo.

* * *

_

¿Reviews? :D

_A__caeber_


	2. Second Mistake: Verlo a los Ojos

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Ѕє¢ση∂ мιѕтαкє: νєяℓσ α ℓσѕ σנσѕ

* * *

Asomas la cabeza por la ventana por décima novena vez. El sigue ahí, recargado en su automóvil negro último modelo, con el sol dándole en la cara y haciendo que su frente este perlada en sudor, pero a él no parece molestarse. No. Incluso está sonriendo.

¡¿Cuánto más piensa esperar? Tú no saldrás… al menos no hasta que las cuatro horas de trabajo que te quedan por delante se terminen. Y sabes que él no puede permanecer ahí por cuatro horas… ¿verdad?...

¿O puede hacerlo?

Frunces el ceño y te alejas de la ventana dando pisotones.

— ¿Sigue ahí? —pregunta Ino, una de tus compañeras de trabajo. Tú asientes y la rubia niega con la cabeza. —Lo has de traer loco, ha permanecido ahí durante cuatro horas… ¿de verdad crees que se vaya a ir?

_¡Claro que sí!_, gritas internamente. Tiene que. Debe. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no se va de una vez? Lleva afuera cuatro horas ya, la mitad de tu turno… en algún momento deberá cansarse e irse.

—Mm. —Ino se acerca a la ventana. Ves como abre los ojos sorprendida mientras se voltea completamente blanca. —No puede ser… —susurra. —Es Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sí. —contestas. —Y es un maldito acosador. —te cruzas de brazos molesta, recordando como el tipo robo tu nombre y teléfono cuando perdiste el celular. Como si fuera poco, el hombre decidió pararse en tu trabajo el día que tú decidiste no contestar sus llamadas.

_Ya van tres días_, recuerdas.

—Oh, linda, créeme… ese hombre es todo menos un acosador. —alzas una ceja confundida. — ¿No sabes quién es?

_¿Importa?_, te preguntas.

—No.

—Es nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los herederos de las empresas Uchiha. ¡Dios! ¡Es riquísimo! —rodas las ojos. —Yo que tú, saldría con él. Estoy segura de que nada en dinero. —Eso fue una indirecta. Bien, puede que no ganes lo suficiente, pero tampoco es como que eso te haga cambiar de opinión, vayas, te le tires al cuello y le digas: _'¡Uchiha, tómame!… pero tendrás que mantenerme, bebé.'_

— ¿Saldría con quien, señorita Yamanaka? —interrumpe tu jefe, con clara cara de molestia. Eso es lo que ocurre generalmente cuando hablas en el trabajo con tus compañeros, así que no te molesta. Si fuera por tu jefe, no tendrías vida social.

— Oh, nada. Solo le digo a mi queridísima compañera, que debería salir con el hombre de ahí afuera. —la rubia señala la ventana con la mirada. —Uchiha Sasuke está ahí fuera, ¿sabe?

— ¿U-Uchiha Sasuke? —genial, lo que faltaba. Incluso su jefe lo reconoce. —Oh, en dado caso, debería de hacerlo. —abres los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda está diciendo? —Sí, sí, ya lo sabes, ¿no? Lo que es bueno para la Empresa, es bueno para ti. —antes de que puedas decir nada, el jefe ya te ha tomado de la muñeca, agarrado tus cosas, y prácticamente te saca a empujones de la oficina. —Así que… ¿Qué tal si me consigues un contrato con el chico? Cuento contigo. Y no te preocupes, puedes tomarte el día libre, o todos los que quieras, solo asegúrate de convencerlo.

Lo siguiente que sabes, es que has sido prácticamente corrida de tu empleo por culpa del idiota que está afuera del edificio donde trabajas; eso hasta que le consigas a tu jefe un contrato con la empresa de ese tal Uchiha.

_Quizá pueda volver_, te dices.

O _huir_. Pero no. Él ya te ha visto. Y se dirige hacia ti, con una de esas sonrisas prepotentes que están terminando por calarte los huesos.

—Sabía que vendrías. —ni bien te ha saludado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntas. ¿Tu? ¿Venir? ¡Ja! Como si el hecho de que el tipo fuera endemoniadamente sexy y que te estuviera esperando afuera, fuera una razón para dejar tu trabajo.

—Estuviste asomándote. Te he visto.

No puedes evitar sonrojarte. Estabas segura de que habías sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para que no te viera después de asomarte esas diez mil veces…

—No he venido por ti. —repones. El frunce el ceño y la idea de hacerle sufrir un poco pasa fugazmente por tu mente.

— ¿Ah no?

—No. —contestas. —De cualquier forma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él alza una ceja.

— ¿Es que aún no lo sabes?

—Hm. No, realmente no. —su reacción no es la que esperabas. Le mandabas la indirecta para que te dejara, pero pareciera como si la hubiera entendido al revés, por que sonríe arrogante y se cruza de brazos.

—Quiero una cita contigo. —confiesa. — Y no me iré hasta que aceptes.

¡Ja!... Faltaba más.

—Pues… —te acercas a él, y comienzas a contornearte, en un intento por seducirlo. El juego ha _comenzado_. A él parece gustarle tu reacción, porque de inmediato te toma de la cintura y te pega a su cuerpo. Ahogas un gemido al sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al tuyo. — Realmente… —continúas pegándote y casi tallándote contra él. Te mira a los ojos, lo sabes, pero tú evitas su mirada porque sabes que terminaras cediendo si te dignas a observarlo. Cuando él comienza a acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los tuyos, sabes que es momento de alejarte. — ¡Serás idiota si crees que saldré contigo! —te sueltas de él de un empujón y te acomodas el bolso pasándotelo por el hombro. Él te mira sin entender nada. — Deja de acosarme, pervertido. Sí me permites… —no lo dejas hablar y comienzas a caminar. Estas segura que con eso dejara de molestarte. O eso esperas. Piensas y estas orgullosa de tu salida dramática, pero ni bien terminas de alabarte cuando escuchas como algo truena.

— _¡Mierda!…_ —oh sí. El tacón de tu zapato se ha roto en el momento más inoportuno, puesto que estas a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, y para empeorarlo, frente a Sasuke, y todo porque ni siquiera has logrado pasar de la esquina. Te preparas para el golpe, pero este nunca llega.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido, pero tú lo has visto en cámara lenta.

Sasuke se ha acercado a ti a una velocidad increíble, y ha logrado cogerte justo antes de que tocaras el duro piso. Colocando una mano en tu cintura, ha logrado sostenerte y prácticamente te ha salvado de pasar la mayor vergüenza de tu vida. Pero eso no es nada. No. Ahora te encuentras mirándolo a los ojos, sonrojada y completamente cautivada. Sus ojos, oscuros e inexpresivos, tienen en ese momento un brillo que nunca has visto en los ojos de nadie más. Comienza a acercarse de nuevo, a tal punto de que sus labios han rozado los tuyos; una descarga eléctrica junto con una sensación de calor en el vientre te ha recorrido de pies a cabeza, y piensas que todo eso sería mucho más agradable si él terminara el trabajo y te besara de una buena vez, pero... ocurre todo lo contrario.

Aleja su rostro del tuyo, y cuando cree que puedes mantenerte de pie tú sola, sin que las piernas te fallen, quita su mano de tu cintura. Aunque todo esto ha ocurrido, tú estás demasiado aturdida como para entenderlo. Él es consciente de ello, así que ahora se encuentra mirándote complacido y con esa sonrisa torcida, típica de él, que ahora está terminando por gustarte.

—G-Gracias… —la voz te ha temblado, pero ni siquiera prestas atención a ello.

—Hn. De nada. —aun sonríe.

Pasan varios segundos en los que tú tratas de entender y aclararte lo que ha pasado, pero simplemente no puedes porque es demasiado por asimilar.

—Bien. Parece que me debes una. —comenta, mientras se estira y pasa los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Huh?

—Podrías pagarme con una cita o… —el encanto desaparece justo en ese momento. ¿Es que solo piensa en eso? Parece que sí.

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor me acuesto contigo y acabamos pronto con esto? —le brillan los ojos, y sabes que eso fue algo que no debiste haber dicho.

—Hecho.

—Ni lo sueñes. —repones rápidamente, y él se encoge de hombros.

—Terminaras cayendo. Todas lo hacen.

¿Todas? ¡Tú no eres esas_ todas_! Y aunque no quieras admitirlo, te molesta. Ahora está detrás de ti, pero tienes que admitir que así como esta, puede tener a cualquiera y entonces tú quedaras en el olvido. De cualquier forma, tú tampoco serás una facilona y te entregaras a la primera.

—Muy bien, entonces ve con _todas_ esas. —de nuevo, tiene una reacción que tú no esperas. Sonríe orgulloso, y da la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su auto.

—Nos vemos. —se despide, subiendo a su automóvil.

¿Es que acaso está siguiendo tu consejo? ¿Tan pronto se larga?

_¡Que poco le dura el amor!_, te dices.

Arranca el automóvil, y al pasar junto a ti, te lanza una última mirada. Tú te has quedado plantada en el mismo sitio en donde te ha dejado, y sabes que algo no anda bien.

— ¡Joder! —gritas, mientras pateas una lata vacía que encontraste por ahí.

No debiste_ verlo a los ojos.

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios ;D

Si te ha gustado, deja un Review :D

_A__caeber_


	3. Third Mistake: Llamarlo

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

тнιя∂ мιѕтαкє: ℓℓαмαяℓє

* * *

— ¡¿Dónde estás?

Miras a tu alrededor y observas lo que quedo de tu casa; estaba bien en la mañana, hasta el momento en que notaste que no hallabas tu celular, y tras eso, iniciaste la búsqueda de rescate. El resultado no fue mucho mejor, porque ahora tu casa esta patas arriba y tú sigues sin encontrar el dichoso celular.

Te dejas caer en uno de los asientos de piel. Todo es culpa de Sasuke. Él tiene toda la culpa.

Desde que el maldito bastardo había tomado tu celular, todo comenzó a salirte mal; te quedaste sin empleo indefinidamente por su culpa, ¿y por qué indefinidamente? ¡Porque tu jefe quiere un contrato con su dichosa compañía y tú no podrías conseguirlo sin tener que venderte en cuerpo y alma al Uchiha!; _'Tomate el día libre, o todos los que quieras' _había dicho el viejo cascarrabias de tu jefe. ¡Pero el viejo no tiene nada de tonto, porque el muy maldito te está descontando cada día que no te presentas a trabajar!; se te rompió el tacón de uno de tus zapatos favoritos y casi te matas en el proceso, y como si fuera poco, ahora, de nueva cuenta, no encuentras tu celular.

¡El Uchiha se carga una buena maldición!

Estas a punto de estallar, literalmente, cuando escuchas el timbre de tu celular. Los ojos se te iluminan poco antes de sentirlo vibrar en tu trasero. Suspiras y lo sacas de debajo de ti. Los ojos casi se te salen cuando te das cuenta de quién te llama: Sasuke.

¿Cuándo lo habías agregado a tus contactos? ¡Es que nunca lo hiciste! El muy bastardo se tomó la _molestia_ de apuntar su número en tu celular cuando lo encontró tirado en la calle. ¡Si es que el hombre pensaba en todo!

Pero, al menos sabe en qué momento llamar.

Después de pensarte el hecho de contestar o no, decides hacerlo. De cualquier manera, sabes que seguirá molestando si no lo haces.

— ¿Diga?

—_Estoy libre hoy, y sé que tú también. Que te parece si…_ —ahí va otra vez.

—No, Sasuke. No quiero una cita contigo. —lo cortas, antes de que siga.

— _¿Segura?_

—Segura. —suspiras. — ¿No te cansas de preguntar?

—_Ya te lo he dicho. Al final, todas caen_. —rodas los ojos y te sobas la cien.

—Ya te he dicho yo, que yo no soy _todas_. Y solo para que lo sepas, aunque quisiera salir contigo, no podría; gracias a ti tendré cientos de papeles sobre el escritorio al volver al trabajo. Ni siquiera me están pagando estos días.

— _¿Hn?_ —suspiras. Ahora tendrás que contarle toda la historia.

—Mi jefe quiere que consiga un contrato para su empresa…

—_Adivino. ¿Quiere un contrato con la empresa de mi padre?_ —ni siquiera te deja terminar, cuando ya está enterado de la situación.

_Tiene intuición_, piensas.

—Exacto. Y hasta que no lo tenga, no puedo volver.

Se queda callado durante varios segundos, en el que tú no sabes si se molestó u ocurrió otra cosa. Te reprochas mentalmente. Quizá no debías decirle ni comentarle nada.

— ¿Sasuke? —te animas a llamarlo.

—_Firmare el contrato._ —te dice, y tú te quedas boca abierta.

— ¿De verdad?

—_Sí._ —escuchas como suspira cansado.

—Espera. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Salir contigo o tener sexo durante un mes?

—_Si quisiera algo a cambio, ya te lo hubiera pedido. Esto será un contrato más para mi padre. Más ingresos._

— ¿Y para ti?

—_Solo un pedazo de papel._ —te sorprende que no hayas tenido que venderte sexualmente o hayas tenido que salir con él para conseguir el dichoso papelito. —_Pero deberás venir a donde yo te diga._ —oh, no. Todo iba bien hasta que dijo eso. Se le da tan bien quebrar los buenos momentos.

— ¿Para?

—_Para firmar el contrato, obviamente._ —contesta. —_Estoy algo ocupado._

—Dijiste que estabas libre.

—_Mentí. _—casi puedes ver su sonrisa burlona a través del teléfono. Suspiras.

—No será una cita, ¿verdad?

— _¿Quieres que lo sea? _—no estas segura, pero podrías jurar que ahora mismo tiene una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

—No. —ciertamente, comienzas a pensártelo.

—_Entonces... no lo será._ —guardas silencio, sin saber si agradecerle o solo carraspear. Al final, él es el que habla. —_Pasaran a recogerte mañana por ahí de las tres. Estate lista. No quiero que llegues tarde._

— ¿Pasaran por mí?

Y no te contesta, porque ya ha colgado.

No puedes evitar seguir pensando en eso que ha dicho. Si pasaran por ti… significa que, entonces, también sabe dónde vives. ¡Joder! ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Conseguir un duplicado de tu llave sin que te des cuenta? Ese hombre parece un acosador profesional. Estás molesta, sí, pero también sabes admitir que, de alguno u otro modo, te gusta la atención que te presta. Y sabes que realmente, él nunca te dañaría.

Mientras te recuestas en el asiento, piensas en la conversación por teléfono.

¿Cuántas veces ya, habías pensado en la posibilidad de aceptar salir con él? Muchas. Tantas, que perdiste la cuenta. Y esta vez que tenía la oportunidad de pedirte algo a cambio, no lo ha hecho.

_Vaya que es raro_, te dices a ti misma.

Entonces, entre una boba sonrisa y una miradita al número telefónico del chico, recuerdas que no le has dado las gracias. Sin dudarlo, marcas el número. Uno… dos… tres timbrazos, y él contesta.

— _¿Olvide decirte algo? _—te pregunta, obviamente extrañado por tu llamada.

—No, pero yo sí. —contestas.

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?_ —sonríes al ver lo rápido que se vio interesado.

—Gracias, Sasuke. —el guarda silencio unos segundos antes de soltar una larga carcajada. — ¿Qué? —preguntas, repentinamente molesta por su burla.

— _¿Me marcas solo para decirme: 'Gracias, Sasuke'?_ —frunces el ceño.

— ¿Esperabas algo más?

—_No lo sé. Creí que llamabas para decirme que querías tener sex…_ —lo interrumpes.

— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —gritas. Y el ríe de nuevo. — ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡No debí haberte llamado! —cuelgas el teléfono sin escuchar lo que tiene para decirte. Antes de que te llame para terminar de decirte cualquier cosa que tenga que decir, decides apagar el celular. Te levantas dando pisotones y tiras el teléfono en el asiento. Tomas tu abrigo y tu bolsa. Saldrás a comprarte un nuevo chip. Aunque en el fondo lo sabes. Da igual que cambies de chip o teléfono...

Ya has cometido el _error_ de _llamarlo_.

* * *

¿Te gusto? ¡Pués a mí me gustan tus Reviews! xD

_A__caeber_


	4. Fourth Mistake: Nombrarlo

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Ƒσυятн мιѕтαкє: ησмвяαяℓσ

* * *

— _¡S-Sasuke…kun…!_

Brincas en la cama, con la frente perlada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Tu mano se mueve automáticamente a tu boca cuando caes en cuenta de que soltaste un gemido. Has tenido de nuevo, _ese _sueño.

Si, _ese_ en el que Sasuke te besa, y por el cual, tú caes rendida, para poco después verte haciendo el amor con el chico. ¿Cuántas veces lo has tenido? Tres veces… en una noche. ¡Joder, nuevo record chica! Te sobas la cien aun sentada en la cama, y te preguntas que es lo que ocurre contigo; nada malo, cielo. Las hormonas son hormonas. ¿Que se le va a hacer? Además, Sasuke no te ayuda nada, ¿oh si?... ¿Cómo no tener un sueño erótico con él, si el desgraciado esta cómo quiere?

Tus mejillas están encendidas, lo sabes; sientes casi como si te hubieran abofeteado hasta el cansancio el día anterior. Pero no, de nada sirve pensar eso. Tu sudor, tus mejillas sonrosadas, ese gemido que soltaste… solo son el producto de haber soñado con él. Aunque la realidad está más allá de eso. Por qué sabes que son producto de haber_ conocido _a Sasuke. Porque de no haberlo hecho, tú no estarías con ganas de estamparte contra la pared, después de haber soñado con él para poder sacarlo de tu mente.

Para colmo, no solo has pronunciado su nombre en un gemido. No. Le has agregado el dichoso_ 'Kun'_…

Ahora te encuentras negando repetidamente con la cabeza. Quieres negar todo indicio de que quizás comiences a quererlo. Pero no hay que engañarse. Por mucho que muevas la cabeza, la imagen de él pasando sus manos por tu cuerpo no desaparecerá.

_¡Tiene que!_, te gritas.

Sigue engañándote. ¿De verdad crees poder olvidar eso? ¡Por favor! Cosas como esas no se olvidan fácilmente. Y aunque ese no fuera el caso… ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? No, seguro que no, porque sabes que te ha gustado por mucho que te grites y reproches haberlo soñado.

Suspiras mientras pasas una mano por tu frente, quitando el sudor de ella. Te tumbas en la cama, aun sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante el sueño. Quieres dormirte de nuevo, pero es probable que vuelvas a soñar con Sasuke.

_Sería la cuarta vez…_, susurras.

No, ya no te dormirás. Sabes que si sigues soñando con él, terminaras por llamarle y pedirle que vaya y que te haga todo lo que te ha hecho dentro del sueño. Además, ya son casi las seis de la mañana, y solo conseguirías dormir una media hora si acaso.

Puede que aún no lo sepas, pero, es muy probable que Sasuke se encuentre pasando por un momento muy similar. Y quien sabe, quizá hasta agregue el _'Chan'_ a tu nombre.

_Vaya forma de empezar el día_, te dices.

_Nombrándolo entre sueños.

* * *

_

_¿Reviews? :3_

_A__caeber_


	5. Fifth Mistake: Aceptar una Cita

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Ƒιƒтн мιѕтαкє: α¢єρтαя υηα ¢ιтα.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenida! —grita Ino en cuanto entras a la oficina. Hoy, oficialmente te encuentras de nuevo trabajando. Aunque no negaras que los pequeños días de descanso tampoco estuvieron tan mal. — ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

Antes de que puedas hacer algo, la tienes colgada del cuello. Sonríes al ver que te ha extrañado.

— ¿Me han reemplazado?

—Uhm, si. Hinata, la chica del otro departamento. —contesta. —Pero no es lo mismo. Es bastante tímida, casi no habla y cuando lo hace tartamudea. ¡Me fue casi imposible conversar con ella! Y así no se puede chismear. —confiesa. —Pero tú… —te señala con el dedo índice. —Tú te la debiste haber pasado muy bien. Así que cuenta, quiero todo los detalles. ¿Ya has salido con él?

—No.

— ¡¿Cómo?

—No lo he hecho.

— ¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste el contrato?

—Se lo dije, y él entendió. Lo firmo sin pedir nada a cambio. —le explicas.

—Vaya. —susurra. —Perdiste una oportunidad grandiosa para salir con él. —tu asientes con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Miras tu escritorio con una mueca de espanto. ¡Está lleno de papeles! ¿No se suponía que te habían reemplazado? Suspiras y te acercas. Comienzas a llenar formularios, firmar uno que otro papel, y sellas algunos otros. Para cuando te das cuenta, llevas dos horas sentada y aun te quedan montañas de papeles. Te pasas una mano por el cabello, mientras te preparas mentalmente para cargar semejante tonelada y llevarla a la oficina de tu jefe, la cual, por cierto, queda en el último piso.

Estas segura de que te ves ridícula cargando todos esos papeles. Incluso sientes que te quedaras con semejante pose más jorobada gracias al peso de ellos. Divisas el elevador a duras penas, ya que los papeles incluso forman una torre más grande que tú. De verdad agradeces que haya un elevador. Presionas el botón de subir con el codo, cuidando que no se te caiga ningún papel, y cuando la puerta abre, estas lista para entrar. No sabes que alguien va a salir y justo cuando das el paso, chocas con la persona, e irremediablemente, los papeles vuelan por todos lados, mientras tú caes de sentón en el piso de una manera muy poco elegante y nada digna de una señorita.

— ¡Mierda! —tienes ganas de quedarte tirada en el piso y comenzar a hacer tu berrinche cuando ves todos los papeles en el suelo, esparcidos alrededor y encima de ti. — ¡Joder, joder, joder!

— ¿Se está cómodo ahí abajo? —abres los ojos sorprendida. Esa voz ronca es demasiado parecida a la de… Levantas la mirada, y encuentras a Sasuke recargado en la puerta del elevador, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Esto te cala, e imploras que la puerta se abra y caiga dentro.

—Hn. —te indignas y comienzas a recoger los papeles del suelo. Escuchas como Sasuke suspira, y antes de que puedas hacer o decir algo, él ya se encuentra ayudándote a recoger los papeles.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no vienes? Son demasiados. —comenta.

—Como si no lo supieras. —contestas, incorporándote de nuevo con la mitad de los papeles. Sasuke carga la otra mitad. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti. —contesta. Tú ruedas los ojos cansada. —He venido a hablar con tu jefe. Ya sabes; cosas del contrato. —presiona el botón del elevador, y la puerta se abre de inmediato; dentro no hay nadie.

_Vaya suerte_, piensas.

Entras en el elevador a su lado, y el presiona el botón del último piso. No puedes evitar pensar que en el elevador, sin nadie más que ustedes dos, podría incluso acorralarte, y nadie se enteraría. Te sonrojas y miras para otro lado para que él no lo note. Lo menos que quieres que sepa es que siempre terminas pensando en él e imaginando todo tipo de situaciones que podrían ocurrir.

—Y… —comienza, y tú te ves forzada a mirarlo para que sepa que le prestas atención. — ¿Lo has pensado?

— ¿Qué cosa? —sabes que a que se refiere, pero prefieres hacerte pasar de loca.

— ¿Saldrás conmigo? —el elevador llega al último piso y la puerta se abre. Te acercas a Sasuke para que coloque la pila de papeles que carga junto a la tuya, y sales del elevador.

Giras para poder verlo a la cara, una vez que estas fuera. Por primera vez desde que lo conociste, la sonrisa burlona, característica de él, no está en su rostro. Por el contrario, su expresión es tan seria que un escalofrió te recorre la espalda. Te lo piensas unos segundos. No sería mala idea aceptar, después de todo, podría ser que piensas tanto en él por el simple hecho de que ha insistido.

_Cuando obtenga lo que quiere, se ira,_ observas.

La idea no te gusta del todo, puesto que te has acostumbrado a la atención que te presta, pero por otro lado, consideras que ambos saldrían ganando. El obtendría la cita que tanto buscaba y tú la reputación de haber salido con Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo del gran dueño de las empresas Uchiha. Además, solo sería una cita. Nada más.

—Lo he pensado. —susurras. Él te mira intrigado, lo sabes, por mucho que trate de esconderlo. Sonríes levemente. —De acuerdo, saldré contigo. —concedes.

—Te lo dije. Todas caen. —comenta, sonriendo orgulloso. Tú frunces el ceño.

—Aún no he salido contigo. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dicho que sí. —avisas. —Además… solo saldré contigo con tres condiciones. —explicas.

— ¿Condiciones? —él es ahora quien frunce el ceño. Sabes que esta vez tú serás la que gane. Si no acepta las condiciones, no saldrás con él. Podrá irse olvidando de ti y por fin, todo acabara.

—Sí. —contestas. —Si quieres que salga contigo, debes cumplir con ellas. —avisas. —Primera; Yo elegiré a donde ir. —le dices. —No quiero que me lleves a ningún restaurante o sitios elegantes. —notas por su expresión, que eso era lo que planeaba hacer, pero es lo que más quieres evitar. Aun tienes el recuerdo del día de la firma del contrato; después de recogerte, te llevaron a un restaurante demasiado elegante. Sasuke alego que tenía hambre y que por eso firmarían ahí el contrato. Terminaste por sentirte incomoda por no ir vestida para estar en un sitio así y sabias que desentonabas en el lugar. —Segundo; No llegaras con ese carro último modelo ni mucho menos. Usaremos mi medio de transporte: el metro. —observas como eso le molesta aún más. —Y Tercera…—tomas aire, mientras él te mira fijamente. —Después de la cita, me dejaras en paz. No volverás a llamarme ni a venir aquí. No volveremos a salir ni mucho menos a vernos. Sera como si no nos conociéramos. —concluyes.

Tus palabras incluso te golpearon a ti. Creías que sería más fácil decirlo, pero lo cierto es que comienzas a cuestionarte si hiciste lo correcto. Sin embargo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. El parece meditarlo, y después de unos segundos, contesta:

—De acuerdo. —su expresión se vuelve seria, y el brillo con el que antes te miraba desapareció. Su sonrisa burlona ha desaparecido también, y algo te dice que no tendrás el placer de volver a verla. Algo en el fondo te hace sentir mal, y dispuesta a acabar más rápido con todo esto, te das la vuelta y comienzas a caminar hacia la oficina de tu jefe.

—Mi turno acaba a las seis. No llegues tarde.

Sientes que su mirada te sigue, pero tras entrar en la oficina de tu jefe y cerrar la puerta, no sabes que habrá ocurrido. No te sientes como pensabas que lo harías. Tampoco has ganado. Sabes que todo acabara pronto, justo como quieres, pero no te sientes satisfecha. Entonces…

¿Hiciste _mal_ al _aceptar la cita_?

* * *

Dejen Reviews :D

_A__caeber_


	6. Sixth Mistake: Llorar en su hombro

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

**N/A:** Lo se, ya deben odiarme por tardarme tanto en actualizar -_-... de verdad lo lamento; mi internet y telefono fueron cancelados gracias a mi madre que se niega en pagar un monto de mas de $1,000 (bueh... tengo un poco de culpa, muchas llamadas fueron cosa mia xD) y realmente me costo mucho convencerla para que regresara mi internet (solo dire que tengo que pagar la mitad, no more coments: mi cartera quedara pobre~ T.T). Estaba la opcion de ir a un internet publico, pero entre tanta actividad cotidiana, me fue imposible, y el remordimiento de mis fics abandonados fue demasiado, asi que tuve que convencerla y perder al menos mas de la mitad de mis ahorros de toda la vida. Agradezco todos los Reviews que dejaron, asi como tambien los favs y alertas, y espero puedan perdonar a esta pobre alma en desgracia~ D:

* * *

Ѕιχтн мιѕтαкє: ℓℓσяαя єη ѕυ нσмвяσ

* * *

— ¿Aquí? —pregunta escéptico.

—Sí, aquí. —contestas, sonriendo.

Ya han bajado del metro, y se encuentran frente a un Blockbuster; ha sido idea tuya rentar una película y comer palomitas. Pero claro, para Sasuke, que siempre ha comido en sitios elegantes y viajado en automóviles del año, esto es casi una tortura.

Miras a ambos lados de la calle, y cuando estas segura de que nadie te atropellara, cruzas. Sasuke te sigue mientras evalúa el lugar. Tú sonríes divertida; esto no es nada comparado con lo del metro. Sería imposible olvidar su odisea por ganar un lugar, y como, tras haberlo logrado, tener que cedérselo a una anciana que, obviamente, tenía preferencia.

Entras al lugar y comienzas a ver las películas que se rentan. Sin poder evitarlo, te diriges a la sección de Romance y Drama, mientras que Sasuke va a la de Acción. Comienzas a buscar una película que te guste, y encuentras la de _Romeo y Julieta_.

_La típica_, piensas.

Aun así, decides llevarla. Crees que Sasuke llevara alguna, pero sale del establecimiento sin ninguna película en manos. Antes de ir a casa y ver la película, pasas a la tienda que hay en la esquina de tu calle. Compras las palomitas y algunas botanas, junto con un refresco. Sasuke te ayuda a cargar todo. Te diriges a tu apartamento, y sacas las llaves de tu bolso; es ahí cuando notas que estas temblando. Miras a Sasuke, pero este no parece notarlo porque se encuentra mirando a otro lado. Agradeces por eso; él no se enterara de que su sola presencia te pone a temblar como una maraca. Introduces la llave en la puerta, y dejas que Sasuke sea el primero en pasar.

—Acomódate. —le dices, mientras cargas las bolsas hasta la cocina.

Sacas las palomitas y las metes al horno de microondas. Mientras estas se preparan, tomas unos vasos y sirves refresco en ellos. Las palomitas terminan de prepararse y las sacas para luego echarlas en un tazón. Sales de la cocina y te diriges a la sala; al llegar, Sasuke ya se encuentra sentado en el sofá.

—Aquí tienes. —le entregas el tazón de palomas y el refresco. —Iré a cambiarme, ¿podrías poner la película? —Sasuke asiente mientras suspira y se levanta.

Prácticamente corres a tu habitación y pones el seguro. No es porque Sasuke este en tu casa, no. Es por que la costumbre ha estado presente desde que tu madre te la metió dentro de la cabeza.

_Siempre tienes que cerrar con seguro_, había dicho ella, _Siempre, no lo olvides_.

Sonríes al recordar eso. Quizá la visites la próxima semana.

Niegas rápidamente con la cabeza cuando te das cuenta de que tu mente está divagando. Te apresuras a buscar tu pijama, puesto que tienes un invitado esperando fuera, aunque es una tarea difícil estando en penumbras en tu habitación. Te detienes a pensar si estar en pijama frente a él estaría bien.

¿Pijama? ¿De verdad? ¡Que poco _glamour_!

_¡Perfecto!_, te emocionas. Sasuke podría cambiar de opinión en cuanto te viera fachosa, entonces se iría y volverías a vivir en paz.

La sacas de tu tocador y te la pones. No es la gran cosa; tan solo una blusa de color gris floja, y un pantalón azul oscuro. Sonríes al ver que ni siquiera te ves un poco femenina. ¡Vaya mente maligna!

Sales y al llegar a la sala, lo ves tumbado de nuevo en el sofá. Ha colocado la película y se encuentra observando el menú de la misma. No parece muy contento, y eso solo te motiva más a arruinar lo que resta de la _"cita"._

—Oh, ya la has puesto. —él te mira e inmediatamente alza una ceja. Tú sabes a qué se debe su mirada, así que finges inocencia y dices: —Ah, espero que no te moleste que esté vestida así. Estoy cansada de la ropa de oficina. —esperas una expresión que demuestre que no está conforme, pero en vez de eso, sorprendiéndote de nuevo, sonríe de lado y te deja con la boca abierta cuando te contesta:

—Me lo imagino. Y no me molesta. Al contrario…—sientes como si te desnudara con la mirada. —Creo que es _sexy_. —toda la sangre se agolpa en tus mejillas y te recorre un escalofrió cuando lo ves chuparse los labios de manera sugestiva.

_¡Mierda!_, te gritas. _¡¿Es que es ciego o algo?_

Y para colmo, ahora tendrás que ir y sentarte en el sofá, a su lado.

Suspiras resignada, mientras comienzas a rogarle a Dios porque te mande ideas para que Sasuke se aleje. O por lo menos, para que se dé cuenta de que no quieres nada con él. Bueno…

Tomas el tazón de palomitas y te sientas lo más lejos posible de él. Ahora solo lo observas por el rabillo del ojo, y te fastidias cuando lo ves sonreír. Comienzas a darte cuenta de que, tú estas siendo su bufón personal. Sin embargo, antes de que puedas decir algo, él ya le ha puesto _Play_ a la película. No pasa mucho antes de mostrarse la primera escena, y tú ya comienzas a prepararte para llorar, sin embargo, no lloras, obviamente, hasta casi el final. Entre tanto drama y romance, tú no has notado que Sasuke se ha acercado a ti, y que ahora incluso ha pasado un brazo alrededor de tu cuerpo. Para cuando observas como Romeo muere, tú estas ya con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y cuando ves la acción de Julieta para poder morir con su amado Romeo, sueltas a llorar mientras sollozas e hipeas sin parar. Los créditos de la película comienzan y tú estas hecha un mar de lágrimas, tanto que ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

No sabes que los créditos finalizan. Ni que Sasuke te ha rodeado con sus fuertes brazos. Ni tampoco que, aunque sigues llorando, con las caricias que él te proporciona, te has calmado y has dejado de sollozar.

Pero, por sobre todas esas cosas, aun no te has dado cuenta de que te encuentras _llorando_ en su _hombro_.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¡Dejen uno si quieren saber qué es lo que hará Sasuke con ustedes! xD

_A__caeber_


	7. Seventh Mistake: Besarlo

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Ѕєνєηтн мιѕтαкє: вєѕαяℓσ

* * *

—_S-Sasuke_…

¿Qué está pasando?

Realmente… no lo sabes.

Ahora mismo apenas y puedes pensar. Y es que esa forma en la que te mira… simplemente hace que te pierdas dentro de sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Ese brillo ha vuelto. Con el que te miraba en un principio, y el que se apagó cuando le dijiste que después de esa cita, jamás se volverían a ver, y, que sin embargo, ha vuelto a surgir de entre ese mirar negro.

Su mirada es tan intensa que te deja sin aliento. Pero, aun así, en un intento de salir del trance, miras sus labios. Y esto no resulta mucho mejor. No.

Sus labios están cerca de los tuyos. De hecho, tu rostro también está muy cerca del suyo…

¿Cuándo ocurrió? Justamente después de que te había abrazado, y prácticamente, consolado.

No supiste el momento en que lo miraste y te quedaste hipnotizada, y mucho menos cuando él comenzó a acercar su rostro al tuyo. ¿Y querías detenerlo? ¡Como si pudieras! Pero no… no quieres. Su cercanía te brinda un placer indescriptible, que con palabras, serias incapaz de explicar. Solo podrían entenderlo aquellos que lo han sentido, porque de lo contrario, creerían que eres otra estúpida chica que dice sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su enamorado o cosas así.

Y no. No hay nada más lejos de la verdad.

Tú no sientes mariposas, para nada.

Sientes un extraño y satisfactorio calor en el vientre y en el pecho. Además de pequeñas corrientes recorriéndote estos mismos. ¿Parecido a las mariposas? ¡Para nada! Todo esto es sin la necesidad de tragar mariposas.

En el fondo piensas en la posibilidad de que sea amor lo que sientes. Y linda, sí que lo sientes. Ya no hay por qué negarlo.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad…

Él se acerca lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rocen, y, justo en ese instante, te recorre una corriente idéntica a como las que tienes en el vientre y pecho. Termina el trabajo y pega sus labios completamente a los tuyos. Y tú… tú te sientes en el cielo. No eres capaz de recordar ninguna sensación que se le parezca, ni mucho menos que se le acerque. Por qué esa sensación es única. Incluso podrías asegurar que solo la sentirías con él.

No mueve sus labios hasta que comprueba que tú no rechazas el beso. No lo haces, pero tampoco lo aceptas. Sigues congelada en tu lugar, sin saber si corresponder o alejarte. Sin saber cuál de las dos cosas hacer. Sin embargo, cuando sientes como mueve sus labios contra los tuyos, sabes que no serás capaz de alejarte de él. La delicadeza con la que los mueve, hacen que empieces a temblar. El calor que sientes en el vientre incluso incrementa, como si eso fuera posible.

Delinea con su lengua tu labio inferior, y tú entiendes que es lo que busca. Tampoco se lo impides; dejas que lo haga. Su lengua busca la tuya, y nuevamente, sientes que te desmayaras cuando acaricia la tuya. Comienzas a corresponderle, moviendo tu lengua al mismo ritmo que la de él, e incluso pegando un poco tu cuerpo al suyo. Él te toma de la nuca y te acerca más a él, mientras tú, le pasas los brazos por el cuello. El beso se ha vuelto pasional, sin duda, pero el aun no deja de hacer los movimientos con delicadeza, y el momento es de lo más tierno.

El baile de sus lenguas comienza a dejarlos sin aliento, e irremediablemente, y en contra de su voluntad, deben separarse. Tu respiración es acelerada, igual que la de él, y ahora mismo, te encuentras sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras él te toma de la cintura. Tú pecho sube y baja a causa de tu respiración agitada, y sientes como frotas levemente tus pechos contra el pecho de él. Y él lo disfruta, y no se molesta en ocultarlo, porque te jala un poco de las piernas, para acercarte a él y sentirte aún más.

Algo te dice que no debes seguir con eso, que debes levantarte y pedirle que se vaya, pero no es lo que quieres, y por primera vez, te niegas a hacerle caso a tus modales y ética. Esta vez te dejaras llevar por lo que quieres. Por lo que sientes.

Ahora eres tú la que, con las manos levemente apoyadas en su pecho, lo besa. Y él no tarda en corresponderte, pasando, nuevamente, una mano por tu nuca y dejando la otra en tu cintura. De nuevo, empieza el baile en sus bocas, e igualmente, las caricias. Cuando te toca, es cuando te das cuenta que lo que estás haciendo, valdrá la pena. Que incluso la cita lo valió.

Pero lo sabes. Sabes que después de _besarlo_, no hay marcha _atrás_.

* * *

Ya saben: Sin Reviews, sin historia. Déjenlos :D

_A__caeber_


	8. Eighth Mistake:  Acostarte con él

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

Єιgнтн мιѕтαкє: α¢σѕтαятє ¢ση éℓ

* * *

Sasuke ha vuelto a aprisionar tus labios contra los suyos.

Una mano se cuela por debajo de tu blusa y te acaricia el vientre. Tiemblas al sentir sus dedos fríos subir desde tu vientre hasta tus senos. Su mano desabrocha el sujetador, y suelta una sonrisa torcida al notar que se desbrocha por el frente, haciendo todo el asunto mucho más sencillo. Tú, por tu parte, agradeces traer puesta la lencería de color negro y encaje, y no la lencería vergonzosa con el bendito estampado de Mickey Mouse.

Mientras piensas en ello, su lengua sigue haciendo maravillas en tu boca, tanto es así que frunces el ceño cuando este separa los labios de los tuyos, pero no da tiempo a que te quejes, porque antes de que digas algo, los ha colocado sobre tu cuello, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos con cuidado de no hacerte daño. Su mano se posiciona sobre tu seno; lo acaricia y presiona mientras continua con la tarea de besarte el cuello. Queriendo tocarlo también, comienzas a desabrochar su camisa. Él se detiene unos segundos, mirándote sorprendido. Tú te sonrojas, porque sabes que pensaba que terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo. Te besa levemente en los labios, y sigue con la tarea de propiciarte placer. Y tú continúas con su camisa.

Cuando logras desabrochar todos los botones, te encuentras con una piel blanca que ruega por ser tocada. Comienzas a pasar tus manos por su pecho y de paso, acaricias sus abdominales. Sientes como Sasuke disfruta del contacto de su piel con la tuya, y mientras pasas tus manos por su espalda, depositas pequeños besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello. El gime cerca de tu oído, e irremediablemente, eso hace que algo dentro de ti se encienda. Das mordiscos a su cuello, a modo de distracción, hasta que logras posicionarte sobre él, con ambas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y casi sentada sobre su entrepierna.

Esta vez no se ha sorprendido. Al contrario. Sonríe satisfecho.

Continúas besando unos segundos más su cuello, y comienzas a bajar lentamente mientras dejas un camino de besos. Llegas hasta donde inicia el pantalón, y subes la mirada; Sasuke te mira significativamente, y sabes que debes regresarle un poco el placer que te ha dado. Desabrochas el pantalón e introduces tu mano debajo de la ropa interior. Sasuke gime tu nombre mientras empiezas a rozar con tus dedos su gran erección. Lo siguiente que escuchas, son suspiros y gemidos ahogados por parte de él, pero tú sigues con tu labor. Tu mano sube y baja apretando levemente su miembro; realmente te esmeras al proporcionarle placer. Quieres que él también lo disfrute.

En un movimiento rápido, que tú no fuiste capaz de ver gracias a lo concentrada que te encontrabas, Sasuke te ha tomado de la mano y te ha colocado bajo su cuerpo. Nuevamente, te besa con ferocidad.

—_No debiste hacer eso…_—susurra con voz ronca en tu oído, claramente excitado. Tú te ríes ante semejante ironía. Hay muchas cosas que no debiste haber hecho con él, y sin embargo, ahí estas, recostada en la cama, con él encima, a punto de hacer el amor.

Sasuke te despoja de tu blusa. Prácticamente te la ha arrancado y has quedado semi-desnuda ante su oscura mirada.

Te manda una última mirada antes de comenzar a jugar con tus senos. Su boca succiona, mordisquea y lame uno, mientras su mano acaricia el otro.

Juegas con su cabello, entrelazando los dedos en él. Sasuke deja tus senos y vuelve hasta tu boca. El beso es tan apasionado que algo te dice que no podrás esperar mucho más. Y es que él hace que enloquezcas. Comienzas a bajarle los pantalones, y él no tarda en ayudar también, queriendo deshacerse de la prenda que comienza a ser molesta.

—_S-Sasuke…_

Gimes. Su mano ha entrado debajo de tus bragas y se encuentra acariciando tu sexo mientras alzas un poco tus caderas queriendo sentir un poco más de placer. Ya te sientes en el cielo, cuando para variar, el introduce dos dedos en tu humedad. Sus dedos entran y salen, mientras tu vista comienza a nublarse.

— _¡S-Sasuke…! _

Vuelves a gemir, antes de sentir el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

Y tan solo han sido sus dedos los que te han propiciado dicho placer…

Mantienes los ojos cerrados mientras tratas que tu respiración se regule, pero simplemente es imposible lograr calmarte.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, sonríe de forma torcida, antes de volver a besarte. Devora tu boca con gran rapidez, dejando a más de un gemido tuyo, perderse en su boca. Tú le correspondes, y lo pegas más a ti pasando tu mano por su nuca, volviendo a enredar los dedos en su rebelde cabello.

—Sasuke, _por favor_… —ruegas, cuando se separan.

Lo que más estas esperando en ese momento, es que este dentro de ti. Que te haga suya.

La última prenda, entonces, desaparece.

Te sorprendes al notar la gran erección de Sasuke; tu mano antes la ha tocado, pero parece que el tacto te ha traicionado, porque ha resultado más grande de lo que pensabas.

_Y dicen que el tamaño no importa_…, te recuerdas.

Dejas de pensar en eso cuando sientes la punta en tu sexo. Inspiras aire, y no estas dispuesta a que abandone tus pulmones hasta que él esté dentro de ti. Te frustras cuando Sasuke te besa, e inevitablemente, lo sueltas de poco en poco. Juega unos segundos más con tu lengua, y muerde suavemente tu labio antes de penetrarte en un rápido movimiento.

Aprietas los ojos al sentirlo entrar de forma tan rápida y brusca.

No eres virgen, aunque tampoco has tenido sexo en un buen tiempo, por lo que gimes cuando sientes un poco de dolor, que es rápidamente remplazado con placer cada vez que te penetra. Sientes en tu cuerpo un calor abrazador cada vez que entra y sale, cuidando que sus movimientos, algo rudos y bruscos, no te dañen.

Pasas tus piernas alrededor de su cadera, queriendo sentirlo aún más, y las uñas de tus manos se aferran a su espalda, dejando pequeñas marcas de rasguños en ella. Sus cuerpos ahora se encuentran perlados en sudor.

Has soltado gemidos, suspiros; lo has nombrado, e incluso has terminado diciendo cualquier otra palabra que se te ha pasado por la cabeza mientras él te penetra.

Y Sasuke…

Sasuke ha gemido mientras pronuncia tu nombre con voz ronca…

Ha pronunciado tu nombre entre suspiros y gemidos, tantas veces, que has terminado perdiendo la cuenta.

Pero al menos sabes que lo está disfrutando tanto como tú.

Sus movimientos se vuelven mucho más frenticos cuando sienten que están por llegar al clímax. Sientes como comienzas a contraerte debido al placer, y como Sasuke aumenta cada vez más la velocidad de las embestidas.

Nuevamente, la increíble sensación que te otorga el orgasmo, te invade. Tu vista se nubla mientras Sasuke da una última embestida y luego se deja caer a tu lado, exhausto.

Pasa un brazo alrededor de ti, pegándote a su cuerpo. Tú te acurrucas y poco a poco sientes como los ojos comienzan a pesarte; estas cansada.

No sabes en que momento el sueño te gana, y terminas quedándote dormida, abrazada al cuerpo cálido de Sasuke.

Eso ganas por _acostarte con él._

* * *

¿Reviews?

Ya lo saben; es lo único que Sasuke y yo les pedimos a cambio de cumplir con sus fantasías, tarde, lo sabemos, pero las cumplimos xD

_A__caeber_


	9. Ninth Mistake: Todo a la vez

**Autor/a****: **_A__caeber_

**Disclaimer****:** Ni **Naruto**, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; estos son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

* * *

ηιηтн мιѕтαкє: тσ∂σ α ℓα νєz.

* * *

Abres los ojos al no sentir a nadie a tu lado. Y… efectivamente; la cama está vacía excepción de ti. Una nota es lo único que hay sobre la almohada en donde se supone debería de estar descansando la cabeza de Sasuke.

La tomas y al leerla, no puedes evitar sentirte invadida por todo tipo de emociones: Coraje. Ira. Decepción. Traición. Desamor. Tristeza.

_¿Recuerdas la tercera y última condición? Pues bien… estoy cumpliéndola, como te dije. Dejare de molestarte. No te llamare ni volveré a verte. Como querías._

_Sasuke._

¡Joder! Si ya sabias tú que nada de esto te traería algo bueno. Sabías que cuando tuviera lo que quería, se largaría. ¡Y solo ha dejado una maldita nota! Aunque… tú se lo habías pedido pero… ¡Si tuvieron sexo, por favor! Eso debía de haber bastado como para que entendiera que no podía irse después de eso. Pero las cosas no se quedaran así. No.

Te levantas de la cama, envuelta en la sabana y corres hacia tu bolso, que se encuentra encima del tocador. Buscas y rebuscas el celular, y finalmente lo encuentras. Revisas el número de Sasuke en tus contactos, pero por mucho que lo haces, el maldito número no aparece por ningún lado. Revisas incluso en las llamadas entrantes y salidas, pero el resultado es el mismo. _No_ esta.

Aprietas los puños, enfadada._ No_. Él _no_ puede desaparecer de tu vida así como si nada. _No_ puede. _No_ ahora.

Miras toda la habitación, esperanzada. Quizá podrías encontrar el cinturón de su pantalón o incluso su saco, y podría ser que vuelva a por ello, pero ni siquiera te encuentras con un mísero calcetín.

_¿Llevaba calcetines?_, te preguntas. _¡Joder, no, concéntrate!_, te regañas.

Meditas detenidamente la situación, pero por muchas vueltas que le das al maldito asunto, solo logras que tus palabras sigan resonando en tu cabeza; _Después de la cita, me dejaras en paz. No volverás a llamarme ni a venir aquí. No volveremos a salir ni mucho menos a vernos. Sera como si no nos conociéramos_, habías dicho. Y ahora, te estas arrepintiendo. Porque si, ahora sabes que estas enamorada de Sasuke, del chico al que alguna vez habías llamado _'el tipo ese acosador'_. Si, ahora sabes que no habrá nadie con el que puedas sentir lo mismo que con Sasuke. Que no habrá ninguno igual de atractivo que él. Que no habrá nadie como él, simplemente. Por qué él es único.

Y lo has echado todo a perder.

_A ver cuando otro igual de jodidamente atractivo se te acerca_, susurras, molesta. Pero, en el fondo, quieres llorar, derrumbarte y buscarlo, pedir que vuelva a ti, y que se quede a tu lado. _Eso no ocurrirá_, te dices. Ya no quieres cometer más errores, y hasta donde tú lo ves, has perdido ya, mucha de tu dignidad.

Comienzas a vestirte y a prepararte para ir al trabajo. ¿Iras al a trabajar? Pues sí. Porque, ser votada por un Uchiha, no es razón aparente para faltar al trabajo, por muy endemoniadamente sexy que este, o por mucho que lo quieras a tu lado.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Segura que estas bien? —pregunta Ino. Tú asientes con la cabeza, y vuelves la vista a los papeles de tu escritorio. Esa pregunta ya es costumbre en la oficina, todos los días. Y comienza a joderte la idea de tener que escucharla todas las mañanas, cada vez que Ino te vea, según ella, triste y con un aura tan negativa que teme que tus impulsos te ganen y te suicides.

De acuerdo, no estás bien. No puedes estarlo después de lo que ha ocurrido con Sasuke, pero hasta ahora, has sobrevivido, ¿no? Además, la tristeza más grande de tu vida no puede durar una eternidad, ¿verdad? Solo necesitas acostumbrarte a que el maldito no te llame, ni te vuelva a ver, y además, desde tu punto de vista, lo has tomado bastante bien. Solo han sido una, o dos semanas de depresión… tres como mucho.

Levantas la vista asustada cuando escuchas como tu jefe te grita desde la entrada de la oficina.

— ¿Dónde estás esta mañana? ¡Te he llamado más de cuatro veces! —te regaña. Tú suspiras.

—Lo siento. Es cierto, estoy algo ida. —aceptas. — ¿Decía?

—Decía… —comienza. —Que necesito que vayas a una junta importante esta tarde. —avisa. Alzas una ceja.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque hoy es el aniversario de bodas de mi esposa y mío, y quiere que la lleve a cenar, y eres la única que sabe cómo dirigirse a este tipo de personas. —suspira cansado. — ¿Podrás hacerte cargo?

Te lo piensas unos segundos. Pues, bien. Servirá para que te distraigas, porque ciertamente, no te apetece llegar a casa y hundirte de nuevo en ese ambiente tan depresivo.

—De acuerdo. —aceptas. — ¿A qué hora tengo que estar en la junta? —cuestionas, y miras como tu jefe mira el reloj que lleva en la muñeca.

—Oh, pues… —dice. —Comenzara en una media hora.

— ¿Y apenas se le ocurre venir a decirme? —preguntas molesta, mientras te levantas y coges tu bolso.

—Hey, no me culpes. Tú eres la que estuvo ida durante casi quince minutos. —rodas los ojos mientras te acercas a él. —Esta es la dirección. —te entrega un pequeño papelito, que tu metes dentro de tu bolsa sin siquiera leer. —Trátalos bien, son personas importantes. —te dice. Tú asientes antes de salir de la oficina.

—_No creo que este muy feliz cuando sepa que…_ —escuchas lejanamente a Ino, y como tu jefe la interrumpe.

—_Lo sé. Pero mi esposa y yo se lo agradecemos._ —alzas una ceja. ¿De qué hablan?

Sales del edificio y de inmediato tomas un taxi. Si tomaras el metro, simplemente no llegarías a tiempo con tanta parada que hace. Le entregas el pequeño papel que te entrego tu jefe al taxista, y le pides que te lleve a la dirección que apunta en él. El taxista asiente y arranca el taxi.

Al llegar a tu destino, le pagas rápidamente y sales casi corriendo del automóvil. Alzas una ceja confundida al ver que estas frente a un Restaurante. ¿Una junta? ¿En un restaurante?

_Cada quien tendrá sus mañas_, apuntas.

Entras en el restaurante, y le muestras al gerente el nombre que va anotado junto con la dirección del lugar en el papelito ya todo arrugado. Él sonríe mientras te indica por donde ir. Llegas a una mesa en el lugar de la zona V.I.P, y esperas mientras el joven gerente le avisa al que parece ser el tipo con el que tienes la _'junta'_ que has llegado.

—_Hazla pasar_. —escuchas. De inmediato, el gerente vuelve y sin hacerte esperar más, te deja entrar en la dichosa zona V.I.P.

Observas al tipo con el que se suponía que debía de tener la junta tu jefe. No parece de más de unos cuarenta y muchos; su cabello es corto y color castaño al igual que sus ojos, y tiene unas pequeñas marcas debajo de los ojos.

—Buenas tardes. —saludas, mientras observas como el hombre se levanta.

—Buenas tardes. —corresponde, tendiéndote una mano. —Fugaku Uchiha.

Abres los ojos como plato al escuchar el nombre. Entonces… él debe de ser el padre de Sasuke. El hombre te observa con una ceja alzada aun con la mano extendida. Tú, nerviosa, estiras la tuya y la estrechas con la de él mientras te presentas.

—Uchiha… ¿dijo? —preguntas incrédula.

—Así es. —afirma. —Y este es mi hijo: Sasuke. —no es hasta ese momento, que te das cuentas de que el tipo viene acompañado. Fugaku ha hecho que se levante y ha colocado la mano en su espalda mientras lo presenta. Tú observas el rostro de Sasuke, sin poder creerlo. Pensabas que jamás lo volverías a ver.

—S-Sasuke…

—Hola… —se le nota incomodo, pero no parece querer demostrarlo.

— ¿Se _conocen_? —pregunta Fugaku, al notar sus reacciones.

—No… bueno…

—Algo así. —contesta automáticamente Sasuke.

—Ya veo. —Fugaku parece pensar algo, y tu estas segura de que dirá algo sobre el tema, pero te sorprende haciendo todo lo contrario. —Pues bien, siéntate. Takeshi me dijo que vendrías en representación de él.

—A-Así es… Se le presento un compromiso de último minuto. —explicas. — ¡N-No quiero decir que la junta con usted sea menos importante, pero…!

—Estoy al tanto de todo, no debes preocuparte. —te dice.

Suspiras. Al menos tienes un peso menos que cargar. Pero eso no hace que la comida sea menos incómoda. Entre la conversación que debes mantener con Fugaku, no puedes evitar que tu mirada se desvié de vez en cuando hacia donde esta Sasuke, ni que te suden las manos, ni mucho menos, que tartamudees mientras hablas. Al terminar de hablar de todos los arreglos que tu jefe debería de estar haciendo con el dueño de las Empresas Uchiha, te levantas de la mesa, con toda intención de retirarte.

—Bueno… ha sido un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Uchiha. —sonríes. —Pero, me temo que debo irme. —el asiente.

— ¿Tienes automóvil? —pregunta, y tú le miras extrañada.

—No, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí en taxi? —cuestiona.

—Sí. —contestas.

—Ya. —Fugaku cierra los ojos, en pose pensativa. —Sasuke… —lo llama, y este le mira confundido. —Acompáñala.

— ¿Qué? —preguntas, alarmada. —Oh, no, por favor no. —pides. —Agradezco el ofrecimiento pero… —ni siquiera puedes acabar con la frase.

—Vamos. —Sasuke te ha tomado de la muñeca y te ha jalado fuera del restaurante.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento, olvidas todos tus modales. El maldito te está jalando tan fuerte de la muñeca, que tú no puedes evitar molestarte.

— ¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! —gritas. — ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?

— ¿Qué no lo ves? Te llevo a tu casa. —te dice, irritado también.

— ¡Pues mira que yo bien puedo irme solita! —te sueltas de su agarre, pero no tarda ni unos segundos en tomarte de nuevo de ambas manos. — ¡Ah, joder, suelta! —forcejeas.

— ¡¿Podrías calmarte un poco? —te pregunta molesto, mientras prácticamente te estampa contra la pared. —_Mírame_… —te pide. Tú, sin embargo, no lo haces. Desvías la mirada y comienzas a ver la oscura calle. Es ahí cuando te das cuenta que se ha hecho más tarde de lo que creías. — _¡Mírame!_ —te obliga a hacerlo. No sabes cómo, pero de nueva cuenta, quedas atrapada en sus ojos. Su mirada intensa hace que quedes embelesada, tanto así, que piensas que no existe nadie más que ustedes dos. El encanto desaparece en cuanto te suelta y se gira, dándote la espalda.

—Sasuke. —lo llamas. Pero él no contesta. —Sasuke…

— ¿Por qué has venido? —pregunta, callándote inmediatamente.

—Mi jefe me lo ha pedido. —contestas. —Yo… yo no sabía que te encontraría aquí. —frunces el ceño al escuchar como suelta una carcajada. Entonces, se gira y rápidamente se acerca a ti. Tú retrocedes unos pasos, chocando contra la pared. Sasuke se aprovecha de ello y te aprisiona entre sus brazos. Sobra decir que, ahora sabes de donde viene el dichoso dicho de; _'Entre la espada y la pared'_.

— ¿De verdad crees que me engañaras con eso? —cuestiona, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al tuyo. — ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sasuke… —lo llamas, en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué _no_ aceptas que me amas? —cuestiona.

— ¿Q-Que dices? ¿Qué te hace pensar que _yo_… te amo? —preguntas, claramente nerviosa.

—Hn. —sonríe. —_Que __no__ me hace pensar que me amas. _—corrige. —Tu _nerviosismo_. —te contesta, susurrándotelo al oído. —Tu _respiración_. —agrega, y su aliento choca contra tu cuello, causándote un escalofrió. —Tus _gemidos_. —termina, antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de tu oreja.

—_S-Sasuke-kun…_ —un gemido escapa de tu boca, _nombrándolo_, dándole la razón y haciéndole sonreír satisfecho. Tú llevas tus manos a tu boca, queriendo evitar que algo más se te escape.

— ¿Lo ves? —te pregunta. —Me amas.

—E-Eso no es verdad… —lo has hecho enfadar; te mira con el ceño fruncido, y tú estás más nerviosa cada vez.

— ¿Por qué _no_ aceptas que me quieres a tu lado? —te dice.

—_No_. —susurras, a pesar de que ni siquiera es una respuesta coherente. Él te mira directamente a los ojos, y, acercándose nuevamente a tu oído, te dice:

—Entonces… tendré que demostrártelo…

Y…

Te besa.

Te vuelve a besar como hace días. E incluso, la sensación que sientes esta vez, es mejor que la anterior.

Besa tus labios con lentitud, sin perder la pasión y el cuidado. No puedes saber lo que él siente, pero tú, sientes como si no lo hubieras besado en siglos, e inevitablemente, necesitas ese contacto tan suave y cálido. Necesitas_ besarlo_. Delinea tu labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para adentrar su lengua en tu cavidad bucal. No se lo niegas. Su lengua juega con la tuya, y te saca más de un suspiro. Pasas los brazos por su cuello, y él te alza en el aire, pasando tus piernas alrededor de su cadera. El beso se vuelve mucho más rápido, aumentando la pasión y el calor que hay en sus cuerpos. Se separan cuando sienten que el aire que tienen en los pulmones ya no les es suficiente para seguir viviendo, y, con las respiraciones aceleradas, se miran a los ojos.

El lleva una mano hasta tu rostro que está pintado de color escarlata, y limpia la cristalina lágrima que sale de tu ojo; entonces te das cuenta de que llorabas. ¿Por qué? Por qué te besaba. Y en el fondo, tienes miedo de que se vuelva a ir, y te abandone de nuevo.

—Sasuke… —susurras, pero él te calla rápidamente, poniendo un dedo en tus labios.

—Shh…

Te ha bajado. Ahora tus pies tocan el piso, pero no por eso, te has alejado de él. No. Sasuke te está abrazando. Tienes la cabeza recostada en su hombro, mientras sueltas una que otra lagrima y sollozo. Mientras _lloras en su hombro._

—Sasuke, por favor… —ruegas. —_No me dejes_… _no de nuevo_…

Aun sigues con la cabeza recostada en su hombro, por lo que no lo ves sonreír. Pero no es una sonrisa prepotente y arrogante. Ni siquiera es de satisfacción. No. Es una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa verdadera.

-.-.-.-

Abres los ojos al sentir la luz del sol pegar contra tu rostro. Aprietas y frunces el entrecejo, mientras te quejas y sueltas una maldición. Te acomodas entre las sabanas y te estiras. Esta noche, has dormido especialmente bien. Te abrazas a _eso_ que tienes al lado y te acurrucas.

—Buenos días… —susurra Sasuke, mientras retira un mechón de cabello de tu rostro.

—Mhn. Buenos días…—correspondes en medio de un bostezo.

— ¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta, mientras te rodea con uno de sus brazos y te pega a su pecho. Tú pasas tus dedos por su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo.

—De maravilla. —contestas, sonriendo.

¿Dormido bien? ¿De maravilla? Bien, depende a que te refieras. Y también se encuentra el hecho de que la noche pasada, en particular, hicieron de todo menos dormir. Si, te_ acostaste con él_. Aunque tampoco es que haga falta repetirlo.

Escuchas como suena el celular; no es el tuyo, porque no logras reconocer el timbrazo. Sasuke suspira cansado mientras retira su brazo de tu alrededor y toma el celular. Mientras el habla, tú disfrutas de las expresiones que muestra mientras lo hace.

—Lo siento. —se disculpa, cortando la llamada. —Era mi padre. Necesita que vaya a la oficina.

— ¿Iras? —él asiente. —Oh… y yo que planeaba quedarme y faltar a mi trabajo para estar contigo… —comentas.

—Te lo compensare. —decide.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntas. — ¿Y cómo? —dices interesada. Él sonríe, satisfecho de que preguntaras.

—Podríamos salir. —comenta. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Hn. No lo sé. Convénceme. —sonríes coqueta, mientras él te devuelve una sonrisa torcida.

Acerca su rostro al tuyo y deposita pequeños besos en las comisuras de tus labios antes de besarte en ellos. Comienza a bajar desde tu mandíbula hasta tu cuello, donde además de besos, da pequeños mordiscos y deja marca de alguno que otro chupetón. Y mientras tanto, tú sueltas suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Se aleja de ti y te mira divertido.

— ¿Y? —pregunta.

—Pues… Sí. —_aceptas la cita_, él sonríe, y deposita un último beso en tus labios antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse bajo tu mirada. Mientras se viste, su celular suena de nuevo. Lo toma y acepta la llamada.

— ¿Bueno? —sueltas una risita al ver como no ha notado que tienes el celular en mano. —Que graciosa. —te dice, aun con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—No pude evitarlo. —contestas risueña, a causa de tu jueguito de _llamarlo_. —No sabes que vista tengo desde aquí. —comentas, mordiéndote un labio mientras lo miras. Él sonríe orgulloso.

—Claro que sí. —sientes como si pudiera verte desnuda aun a través de las sabanas y te sonrojas. Observas como cancela la llamada, y una vez más se acerca a ti.

Pega su frente a la tuya, y tu enmarcas su rostro con tus manos.

— ¿Vendrás esta noche? —preguntas.

—Sí.

—Te esperare, entonces. —contestas.

—Hazlo. —lo besas tiernamente en los labios. El contacto dura poco, pero ambos sienten una corriente recorrerles el cuerpo. Se aleja de ti, y sale de la habitación ante tu mirada. Poco después, escuchas el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Te levantas envuelta en la sabana y corres a la ventana. Recorres un poco la cortina y sonríes al verlo subir al automóvil, para luego verle arrancar. Luego, regresas a la cama y te recuestas mientras suspiras como una loca enamorada.

No recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que te sentiste así. De hecho, no recuerdas haberte sentido así. Sonríes tontamente; has caído total y perdidamente ante sus encantos; ante él. Pero no te sientas culpable… Has caído, sí, pero como muchas otras. Como _todas_.

Y es que…

Toda mujer, comete _nueve errores_ antes de caer rendida ante _él.._.

_Ante un Uchiha_…

_Ante Sasuke_.

* * *

Bien, por fin ha concluido este Fic :D… Tarde, lo se, y lo siento, pero al menos lo acabe, y no lo deje inconcluso como muchos otros que hay en este sitio.

Agradezco todos sus Reviews, sus alertas y favoritos. Me hacen infinitamente feliz :3

Igualmente se el tiempo que esperaron, el tiempo que le dedicaron, no solo leyendolo, si no también siguiendo y esperando un nuevo capitulo. Gracias de verdad.

Creí que quiza necesitaría algún epilogo, pero siento que aquí ya esta todo; lo siento completo. _Esta_ completo. No necesita más.

Ciertamente, disfrute mucho haciendo este Fic; ¿Fue difícil? Si, si lo fue. Pero lo logre. Y no sé. No creo que esto solo aplique para los Uchiha; para Sasuke. Quiero… no; debo creer que aplica en todos los hombres xD ¿Nueve errores? Seh, pero seguro que hay más; muchos más, yo solo los resumí xD

¿Algún Review?

Click en 'Review this Chapter'

_A__caeber_


End file.
